Star Ocean 4 Take me back to High School
by Barrett
Summary: Edge and friends are attending High School. Earth is accepting all kinds of species for education. Watch hormones fly and action takes off. High School will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1 School has an edge

Star Ocean 4

Take me back to High School

**Authors note:** This is my first Star Ocean fan fic. So, hope you all enjoy.

CH.1: School has an edge

Edge Maverick was slumped over his desk, his blond hair picking at his closed eyelid as he tried to catch some early Z's. Last night he and his buddy Faize had been going all out on a new computer game, one that enabled voice chat and even a faster speed for complete dominance on the battlefield. Edge was a senior in High School, while his friend was just a junior. Ringing along his head was a rather odd looking alarm clock; its very face blatantly reminded him that it was time to get up. "Five more minutes' mom…then I'll get up."

"Now is that any way to treat an alarm clock?" A shrill nagging voice said. Edge sat bolt upright in his chair and with his arms motioning out for some grasp, he fell onto his back. Sitting up he rubbed his head and noticed his alarm clock was shining. Holding his hand over his eyes he thought he was going blind.

"W-What is it that?" Edge lowered his hand and noticed a rather young looking girl perched on his desk. She had pink hair and glasses pressed against her eyes.

"What is what now? Seriously Edge, I can't just ring all day, I have places to go for pete's sake. Why don't I introduce myself, my name is Welch, and I happen to be a hologram, which means I can change my shape at will, and not have to worry about being caught."

"A hologram..? Then what are you doing in my home? You're like top secret technology…I could get arrested if you're seen here…" Edge panicked as he stood up, his eyes widened as he scooted back only to feel his legs hit the bed.

"Now relax cutie, Auntie Welch won't let anything like that happen to you. I have been assigned to you, for the time being. It seems your starting your senior year at the Star Ocean Academy for offworlders and humans alike. So, to keep you on a reasonable road, consider me like your conscious."

"Who assigned you to me?" Edge sat on the edge of his bed, his hands in his lap as the ringing from the alarm clock still shook his eardrums. At the age of 17 the last thing he wanted was for his parents to find out he had a girl in his room…who could change her shape, probably her body at will.

"I'm not allowed to tell ya," Welch said with a chipper attitude, "you know what they say, secrets revealed, no pleasure, no gain. Besides, you have other things to worry about, like, don't you have a class in 10 minutes?" Welch swung her feet about and looked at her nails. The people she had to look after, his reason for her looking out for him sure were cryptic at times, but, she never questioned her boss.

"Damn it," Edge rushed over to his closet and began to strip his shirt off his head, that was when his cheeks flushed. "Um…would you mind turning into an alarm clock again?"

"Hmmm…what's a matter? You afraid I'm going to see you naked? Please, like I haven't seen the human body and all its glory before." She heard a gasp come from Edge and she giggled. "Alright, just hurry up, any tardy from you mister and I'll have to punish you, tee-hee."

"Wait…punish me?" Edge spun around only to find the pink haired girl blowing a kiss at him. Blinking his eyes he noticed a white light that shimmied into the desk, the rather squat alarm clock remaining still. Heaving a sigh he stripped off his shirt revealing his body, most of which was built from his work outs. His arms often were worked out through the sheer force of swinging a sword, his stomach was close to a six pack, but nothing close to body builder status. Sliding his pants down he looked over his shoulder at his alarm clock. "You know…in all honesty, shouldn't you be elsewhere?"

"Ring ring, you have 5 minutes till class," Welch said in a sing song manner. The last thing she wanted to do was be sent away from here and by some accident allow him to miss school.

"Alright, you can stay, so long as you don't record this." Edge slid his pants down his legs and kicked them off. Standing in his boxers he began to pull up his other pants. Zipping them up he proceeded to slide on the extra needed armor for the school, as most students there tended to carry weapons. Adjusting his collar he thought he heard a whistle.

"Hubba hubba, wow you really looking fine Edge." The alarm clock shook slightly and Edge felt his cheeks burn.

"Hey, just because I said don't record, doesn't mean your allowed to comment freely." Edge was already getting annoyed by this Welch. Though no matter how he looked at the situation, he found that if argument persisted, he'd be super late. Heading to the stairs he closed his door, figuring Welch could leave if she pleased. Waving to his parents he stood outside his house.

Earth had recently opened its doors to extraterrestrial life forms, enabling a school system that was more open to the universe, and the doors that could be opened from it. This was how he met Faize, as he was an Elderian from a far off star system. In fact, Faize's race was far more advanced then the struggling technological Earth, which on times seemed to struggle with simple space warp, as the Elderian had been known to say from time to time. Edge sighed and got into his car. Hitting the gas he sped along the dirt road heading into the fancier neighborhood. The wind blew in his golden hair and his teal colored eyes marveled at the houses he someday wished to live in.

"Reimi sure knows how to live," he remarked as he came to a stop. Putting the car in park he jumped out, seeing how the door was jammed shut and walked up the pathway. Knocking on the door he waited patiently, his boots settled on the porch. When the door opened he brought his hand up in a smart salute. "General sir, is Reimi available for school yet?"

"At ease Edge," the General said coolly. Watching the young friend of his daughter relax, he was reminded of his day as a student at the Earth Academy for the alien and earthlings. "I assume you realize we have a curfew now right?"

"Yes sir, Reimi is to come directly home from school, no exceptions." Edge sighed and realized this rule was stupid. Since Reimi lost her parents, the General, a close friend of her father, decided to take her in, seeing how he and his wife never had any children. The General was a great man, just, a little on the strict side.

"Very well, you may visit her up in her room for 2 minutes. I expect that will give you just about 3 minutes to get to school. If she gets one tardy, I will know why. Dismissed." The General watched the panic flood his young eyes, which often made him feel proud. It paid to make the younger generation look sharp.

"Yes sir, thank you sir. I'm going now sir." Edge fled up the stairs and folded his arms once he was clear of the General. "I can't believe I said so many sirs, I don't even do that with my own parents." Edge began walking forward and thought he heard the sound of water running. Curious as ever, he pushed the cracked door open and realized his curiosity often got him in trouble.

"Mom…could you hand me the towel please?" Edge felt his blood go cold just then. This was awful, not only was Reimi in the shower, but, to impersonate her mom would go beyond friend borders. Inching over to the towel he kept his back to the shower as he saw a dripping hand elongate from the open door. "Do you know how many more minutes I have till Edge gets here? I swear, sometimes he is so lost in his thoughts, and yet, I can't hate him."

"Oh…um…he is down stairs," Edge choked as he tried to do a feminine voice. He might as well have done a cat, but, even then he was lousy at animal voices. Watching her hand disappear he heard the water stop. Oh crap.

"W-What…then that means I'm going to be late!" Reimi wrapped the towel around her chest and waist and rushed head first…into someone. By this time Edge had turned around. Crashing to the floor she felt a mad blush play upon her face as she was positioned rather sexually, lined up with his crotch and her face close to his. "Edge…what the hell?!"

"Um…your looking nice today Reimi," he said with a blush, "did you do something with your hair?" In slow motion he saw her hand lift up and without another word; his cheek was imprinted with her slap.

"Edge, you're such a pervert." Rising up she held her head high as she walked out of there to her room. Letting her towel drop she stood there naked before the mirror. Holding her hips she nodded her head. "Serves him right, thinking he can just impersonate my mother, or at least, my new mom." Getting a white blouse that went before a white skirt she made sure all bra and panties were on.

Edge rose up from the ground and held his cheek. "What…since when have I been a pervert?" Sighing he figured he would never understand girls. Walking out of the bathroom he was about to knock on her door to apologize, but Reimi was already opening it.

"Edge, you weren't just about to hit me were you? You know I only slapped you cause you were trying to see me naked. Now stick that hand back in your pocket and get me to school, pronto."

"Ah, I wasn't, I mean to say…fine." Edge shook his head as he headed to the stairs. "Reimi…you know I wouldn't ever-."

"Oh, and why wouldn't you? Am I not attractive enough to even sneak a peek at? Edge, sometimes I wonder if you're into girls at all." Reimi giggled as she pushed past him and waved at her father. "See you later daddy, Edge will be a perfect gentleman now and take me to school…as planned."

"Alright, take care dear." The General eyed Edge for a moment then continued on with the newspaper he held in his hand.

"Wait…what do you mean? I, er, I like girls plenty, don't get me wrong. Reimi…and who said I liked boys?" Edge walked over to the driver's side and saw her frowning at him. "What?"

"Aren't you going to open my door? I mean really Edge, if you are ever going to have a girlfriend in the future; you have to learn etiquette and procedure."

"But…fine." Edge walked over to the door and smiled nervously. This was great, either she was teasing him, knowing the door was jammed shut, or she didn't know and he would end up making a fool of himself. Placing his hand on the handle he pulled and the door didn't move. Reimi stood still, her eyes looking at her watch. Placing both of his hands on the handle he exerted his strength and felt his face go red.

"Oh c'mon Edge, I thought you were stronger then that," Reimi said with a mocking tone in her voice. "Isn't it your dream to someday cross the Star Ocean? What happens when you can't open the door to the ship?"

"Look Reimi, these things take time. And besides that, the ships are enabled with a automated door that recognizes most life signs." Edge placed his boot upon the door and tugged again. Suddenly he went flying back and fell onto his back on the grass.

"Edge, your pathetic." Reimi giggled and as she walked up to the door, she pulled gently and the door swung open.

"I…I loosened it for you," Edge huffed as he stood up, brushing his pant legs off. From the window the General shook his head and closed the blinds.

"Edge, we have a minute to get to the campus, less chit chat." Reimi dropped her bag into the car and closed her door. Buckling up she smiled as she saw him take the driver's seat. As much as she teased him, deep down she truly cared for him.

"I know, more driving. Hold onto your breakfast, because here we go!" Edge stepped on the pedal and sent their hover car soaring along the street. Usually he would choose normal wheels, but the only way to get to school fast, was this way. Spinning the wheel he skidded between a moving truck and a low roofed vehicle. Speeding into the next lane he could feel the acceleration kick in, now they were kicking.

"Edge…do you know how many rules your breaking?" Reimi closed her eyes as they skirted just before another huge vehicle, this one had massive wheels that were practically chewing at them from behind.

"4, But who is counting." Edge speeded up as he knew precious seconds were counting down. Seeing the school up ahead he spun the wheel and went in for a parallel parking. Letting out a sigh he smiled. "Well…I got you here before-." Just then the bell rang its shrill nagging reminder that once it stopped, they were officially late.

"Edge, if I'm late, your busted." Reimi unbuckled and hurried up the steps. Edge hit his head on the steering wheel and followed in her footsteps. The class they had to attend first was their weapon training class. Edge held onto the door and pushed Reimi in and leaped in himself, and just as the door swung shut…the bell shut up.

"Your late," Arumat said, he stood at the head of the class with his laser Scythe held clasped in his hands. Arumat was much like his friend Faize, just more on the harsh tone. "Explain, and I might be lenient on your punishment."

"Oh, well, you see…" Edge looked over at Reimi and wondered how he would tell this. The slap on his face was still fresh, and gossip was running up and down the length of students.

"Edge here drove too slow," Reimi said. She noticed Edge looking confused, but she chose to ignore him. There little shower run in would not only embarrass him, but her as well. Last thing they needed to know about her, and the fact she might actually like him.

"Mr. Maverick…I suggest you drive faster next time," Arumat said, "other wise don't bother showing up for class at all. Now, since you two are late, I'll assign you partners. Reimi I will pair you…Miss Lesser over there. While Mr. Maverick…you'll be paired with…John Staleman."

"Mr. Arumat, I was hoping to be paired with Faize." Edge pulled out his sword and tested the weight in his hand.

"You want to teach this class? Well you can't, so why don't you shut your yap and get with your partner." Arumat dismissed any further argument and activated the battlefield. "The rules are simple, find your opponent, and take them down. You have the entire class to do so."

"It's alright Edge," Faize said from his side, "perhaps we just might survive long enough to grab some lunch."

"Thanks for the kind words Faize," Edge said shaking his head.

* * *

A blue light blinded him and he took a step back. The scenery changed to a green forest, the light pouring through the canopy. "I wonder where John is."

"Well well, look who stumbled into my forest," a dark and booming voice said. Spinning on his heels, Edge barely had time to bring up his blade as a very huge ax came crashing upon him. Feeling his heels dig into the ground he stared at a dark skinned man with a face covered in tattoos. "Edge Maverick…prepare to die."

"Wait…what did you say? This is only a training simulation, to test us on our skills of weaponry and survival; there is nothing in the program about killing-."

"You think your great Edge Maverick," John said, pushing down on his blade, his beady eyes burrowing into his skull. "You think that because you show up late…all will be forgiven. The world ain't perfect…and it is just as flawed as you are. You don't deserve Reimi…she deserves someone who isn't afraid to say what he feels."

"What…you think Reimi and I are..?" Edge held his ground and noticed no unflickering of that gaze. "Reimi and I are childhood friends, it isn't like I'm going to ask her out anytime soon."

"Oh, then do you think she would go out with me?" Pulling his ax back he placed the weight of the weapon on his back. "I've wanted to ask her for so long, but everyone already assumes you two are an item. It feels good to know you won't stand in my way when I ask her out."

"I only want the best for Reimi," Edge said as he felt his eyes drift down, "she has faced so many hardships, and through it all she held her head high. Well…now that we have that settled…let us spar."

"Oh no, I'm still going to kill you." John hefted the ax with one hand and sliced through the middle of a tree. With a loud crash it came down right behind him. "You see, even though you won't stand in my way, Reimi will come to you. When your out of the picture…she'll be vulnerable. It is only then…we can truly be together."

"You sick bastard! Do you think killing me here is the right thing to do? Do you honestly expect me to lay down my life so you can have Reimi? I won't lose to you!" Holding his sword up in a defensive pose he saw the huge dark skinned John let out a guttural like laugh.

"Very well…though…no interference will be warranted on your behalf." John walked over to the tree and sunk his ax blade into it. A spark of electricity ran over the blue sky and a dead silence greeted them. Turning his attention to Edge he pushed forward with his blade. "There is only one way out…and I know of it, only me. Let us see you escape now."

"If it is over your dead body…I hold no grave doubt in my mind. For the safety of Reimi and my friends…I will succeed." Glaring at his foe he raced forward.


	2. Chapter 2 Staleman has a plan

Authors note: Hope you all enjoyed the first venture, for this author into the Star Ocean. Just thought I'd say the partner Reimi is facing is Meracle. Anyway, this chapter is solely about John, Edge's partner.

CH.2: Staleman has a plan

John Staleman was born on the planet Stern52, a planet that was inhabited by close to a 1000 in population. The planet was lush in forestry, complete with rushing waterfalls and eternal youth pools of life. The males were hunters, often killing for sport and skinning the hunted. The females tended to be pilots, often protecting their planet from harmful invaders. Yes, society definitely worked in compromise, though it begged to question, which gender was superior or not. John was raised by parents Joseph and Rachel, both of whom lived apart until the feast. John learned to survive on his own, taking into account his father's hunting skills, and his mother's sense of direction and keeping in perfect focus. The tattoos on his face resembled all the evil in the world, and most of it was so corrupt, it couldn't fit on his face.

John didn't bother with education, seeing how he let nature and all its wonders absorb through his cranial skull. Walking upon his father on the hunt one day he stood still, not even breathing. His father looked up with his hunting spear in hand, the ruby red dripping of blood from the Horstal clearly seen. "My son, your hiding skills are lacking proper care. What bothers you?"

"Am I that easy to detect father?" He said in his deep voice. Wearing a black cloak over a simple shirt and long legged pants, he approached cautiously. It was said that once the hunt was over, the spear was always held steadfastly in the palm so any other prey would be quickly killed.

"You are lately," he said calmly, "please take a seat." John motioned towards a rock and let his brown eyes return to his kill. The beast was quite huge, busting with hard muscles, and its very jaws were covered in its drool.

"Thank you father," he said politely, his very hands planted before him. Yes, lately his mind did wonder, and so did his concentration on keeping still. "May I ask father, why do men stay grounded, why women are free to fly?"

"It is the order of the world," he told him, his hand going over the back of the beast, "it is our way of compromise. Many centuries ago, we lived a harsh and uncertain life, filled with fighting and war. The women refused to stay home and cook the meal, and we refused to travel away from the world to be separated from our family. The great elder came to a decision, one that today we follow. Women are great mechanics, and their piloting skills and multitasking are superior. It was only fair to give them that duty. We are hunters, it is our job to kill and keep close to home. If the enemy should break through the defense, we are the last hope."

"I see," John sighed, "then, what if what I seek isn't here?" Looking to his father, a man revered in his village, he could see questioning in his eyes, the way his hand gripped the pole of the spear. Yes, there was no doubt in his mind his father was commanding an answer from him. "Father, to be grounded may be fine for you, but I long to search the stars, go beyond this very universe if necessary-."

"You speak nonsense son," his father said blatantly, "to seek what lies beyond here is even beyond the women here. You would upset the very order, in our time of need; you are our best hope by skills you have obtained through year of hardship. Besides, the council forbids off world exploration."

"Father, if we do not accept the wisdom of the trees, the strength of the rock, and apply it to our hearts, where does that leave us? War has been over for quite some time, if anything, you close off your brain from the truth."

"I see clearly son, since the day your mother gave birth to you." Standing up he held his nose high and spinning the spear he held it poised at a downward angle. "I won't hear anymore of this. As long as I remain your father, as long as you live under my roof, there will be no more talk of outside worlds or leaving."

"Father…you may boss me around now, but, you won't forever." John closed his robes as he hurried off into the underbrush. Stomping on the ground he fumed at the situation that had escalated out of control. Really, what did he know? The only thing he cared of was for him to become a warrior, and that was a life he wished to shed…as of now.

"You seem lost child," a cheerful voice said. John spun on his heel and noticed the bright shimmering of light. "Please do not be startled, for I am here to give you what you want."

"How do you know…what I want?" John questioned. This was indeed baffling, and as he approached more he noticed the light took on the shape of an elf woman.

"I listen carefully, of course. You seek a way off this planet, to continue your education of the universe…and perhaps kill, right? You wish to be rid of your father's tutelage, and want a different approach at learning, correct?" Her voice was angelic, and her hands were folded under her breasts.

"You know me so well," John looked to the side then, "but my father forbids departure. If it is his word that is final, so will the Elders go with it as well as my mother. His power is just too far beyond my hopes of breaking free." Moving his hand through his curly hair he was beginning to think departure was impossible.

"Foolish child, if flight was impossible, the women would be grounded as well. Their ships can do more then planetary defense, oh my, far from it indeed. They have the capability of warp jump, hopping from planet to planet. There is a special one, a forbidden device hidden on this very planet. I will help you get what you want."

"You would? Wait…what's the catch?" John raised an eyebrow, he found it easy to do, since words were often laced with trickery. This very planet had been his home for many long years, in that time, her very presence was never revealed to him. Now, she came to him, if this wasn't a trick, he didn't know anything.

"I admire your caution child, it befits you." The lady walked along the floor and trailed a finger along the collar of his robe. "There is an elder that needs to be killed. You see, he gave me a early grave, when happiness was just reaching me. Just kill him, and your very passage will be granted off this world…forever."

"Kill an Elder? That is mad, surely once I set out to do such a deed, my very stay here will be terminated."

"You said you wished to leave here, and to explore new worlds right? Who was to say that the building of the universe didn't include spilled blood now? I am not forcing this upon you, no, I just want you to make a decision." The woman began to walk away and she only stopped as she heard his heart pounding.

"I shall kill the Elder…for passage away from here," he said finally, his shoulders slumped in resignation. "But how should I do this? I have no weapon capable of combating against his Bo staff."

"You are my warrior, so I see it only worthwhile to give you a weapon…gifted to sever any staff. Be careful though, this ax has some flaws." The woman summoned an ax through her magic, and once materializing before him, she lowered it into his hands. The ax was a golden brown and the blade was shining with silver. "There…the strength of 20 is now in your hands."

"I thank you…madam," John swung the ax through the air and heard its war song true and clear. "Where will the ship be after my deed is done?"

"It shall be…in this very spot. The only problem is the take off will draw quite an arm of company, and the very space above the planet is filled with swarms of fighter crafts. If you wish…I can give you that cover needed to…escape."

"Yes, do all you can. Now I must be off…wish me luck." John hurried past several trees as he crept low. The woman scared him, and he knew he shouldn't trust her, but this was for his future. Rolling on his head he came up in a crouch over a high hill. Seated on a log was a white robed Elder, his hands were gripping a wooden flute. The musical melody crept up to his ears, and it almost brought a soothing calm to his distilled heart. But no, he fretted, I must do this deed…for if I'm to escape, it must be done.

Jumping off the hill he landed with a thud. The Elder remained calm, his fingers placed on several holes. "I see you have come for a visit Jonathan," he said with a crackling voice, "where is your father?"

"My father has just finished his kill," John was breathing hard, his chest pushing out and his hand stealing into his robe to fetch his weapon. "Elder…were you one of the people who sentenced peace upon the planet between men and women?"

"Yes I am," he said slowly, "it seems years ago now that you mention it. The discord of men and women was tearing this planet apart. If action was not sought, we would lose our very lives…and not to an enemy from off planet. Equality, compromise; a very life that would leave no ill words in the mouths of others-."

"A life with no murder," John approached slowly, his feet dragging in the fall leaves. "Elder, if life had no wrong doings, then what life is that? A planet filled with harmony and roles of gender, it seems too forced. Men and women are meant to fight, meant to have roles that make them happy. Though you put women in ships, you take away their nurturing, and you increase their death with the strike of enemies. For the men, you make them hunt…provide food…but you let them watch their wives, daughters, sisters be slaughtered, and in their anguish…fit them for their own demise."

"It is the way it has to be," the Elder responded, "I am sorry for the way you feel, truly I am. Fact is, no one can change that. We are creatures of habits; to break the cycle would only lead confusion in our very lives. Now…would you wish that?"

"Yes I would. You see, I wish to get off this planet, to seek out the very worlds forbidden of my viewing. Not only that, far from it, I wish to kill something new, to handle new knowledge instead of recycled garbage. Your philosophy is garbage…and my passage out of here is throwing you out." Brandishing the ax high he roared out his challenge.

"Your father failed," he said, "in all his wisdom, he failed to teach you that confrontation based on strong emotions is a certainty in defeat. Your actions will only lead to your downfall." Standing up he swept his robes off his body, revealing a long bo staff with a emerald on the top. "Very well…if it has come to this, I shall do my best to leave a piece of you around for you burial."

"You speak so calmly in this time," John showed his teeth, "no matter, your death shall not be mourned…seeing how there will be no body once I'm done." John charged forward and swung his blade down.

The Elder side stepped and bashed the young lad along the back, his bo staff shining mercilessly. "Tsk, is this all you have? I must say, I get quicker attacks from my heart."

"I shall rip that heart of yours out with my bare hands." John stood up and shook off the pain. Swinging low he hoped to catch him in his mid section. The Elder side flipped past it and sent his staff in a lunge, catching him in the side. John held his side as he went down and groaned.

"Age doesn't slow me down John," he said with a cackle, "for you see, this body endures many trials before accepting the powers of the Elder. I don't need muscles, only strength from within." The Elder raced forward and slapped John's chin with the staff sending him onto his back.

"Yeah…you keep talking," John shifted his jaw about hearing it pop, not really a sound that gave him much of an edge then. Holding the ax he listened to its power; felt the heavy blade cut through a leaf. Just like the leaf, this Elder had a flaw, for when a leaf fell, it was vulnerable to those below. So…he just had to get the Elder in an area where he wouldn't be able to fend off any attacks.

"I can kill you on your back, if you prefer, though that isn't my style. Get up so I can kill you now, that way your father will know you died…with honor."

"Elder…your talk bores me. I'm going to go somewhere you won't possibly go." Heading to the tree he hoisted himself up and began to use his upper body strength to pull himself up. Once he was way off the ground he waved to the Elder. "You still wish to kill me? Here I am, unless you sprout wings, I'm afraid you lose on the very opportunity to shut my mouth for good."

"I shall end this now!" The Elder said some words under his breath and appeared on the very branch he stood on. "You honestly expect me to let you leave that easily."

"Now Elder, you know it is disrespectful to leave things…unfinished." Bowing his head he charged forward. The Elder kept his balance, warding off his offense. Blade met staff and he spun on his heel bordering on a steep fall. Using his muscles in his arms he swung the blade with an aggressive nature. Singing like it never had, he was pushing the Elder to the edge.

"You are showing skill…but hardly anything noteworthy." The Elder warded off a lunge by pushing the blade to the side. When John came in high he held the staff in both hands and shoved up.

"Well Elder…end of the line." This caught the Elder off guard. Holding the ax, he aimed low, and then as he raised it up swiftly he caught the Elder in the chin. Stumbling back he looked at his own blood, not noticing his own mortality playing at its end.

"That is no normal ax…is it?" The Elder began to fall then. His body crumpling on the ground, his skull cracking, sounds that were supposed to sound pleasing to him, did not. Jumping down he rolled to avoid too much damage to his legs. Approaching his body he leaned down to hear his dying words. "Y-You h-have d-doomed u-us all."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he held the blade over his head, "but what I do know is…your history." Swinging the blade low he caught him in the neck, ending any more babble. Breathing hard he walked away, his very steps echoes in his head.

"Well done John," the lady said. "You fought the Elder on that very branch he once fell out of as a child. Of course you would not know this, so you caught him off guard. As promised…here is your exit." The lady made a sweeping motion and the ground parted to reveal a long nosed transport vehicle.

"Thank you, now I can be rid of this murder once and for all." Looking at the ax with the ruby blood he shook his head. "I hope this is the only blood I shall spill upon this planet."

"It will be. Now, make haste on your departure. My…help on fogging up the radar above is working perfectly."

"Wait…what fog?" John didn't like the sound of that. So the lady revealed a vivid image of the space. Inside the cockpit was a beautiful woman, her hair hung low upon her shoulders and her dark skin shined with natural beauty. She was speaking, and he couldn't hear her. "What is she saying?"

"She is saying that the radar is failing, and that visual is scattered. Now she is saying that blips of enemies seem to be appearing." The lady couldn't hide her delight as her plan unfolded. Laser fly lit up the visual he saw and screams were heard. Holding his heart as he stood on the step up to his ship he saw his mother's face torn up as her canopy was ripped open.

"What the hell did you do to her?" He sank to his knees as he could hear her screams in his head. The pain was blowing him up inside, and the only one with answers was the lady who provided his escape.

"I provided the perfect blanket for your escape. By producing a mass fog, your mother and pilots…couldn't tell who the enemy was or not. So in the end, they, well, killed each other."

"You monster…why would you do such an act?" John rushed at her with his ax held high, his feet leaving him, but the lady disappeared. Landing with his blade embedded into the ground he felt the chilling fingers trail through his hair.

"Do you believe for a second child, that my death years ago were all to be put upon by the Elder? Hardly, I had a hand for bringing upon myself the punishment put upon me. You see…we were once lovers. Then he marries behind my back, so, I kill his wife. So I get killed by him and his buddies."

"T-This can't be happening," John swung his blade in a vertical pattern, but again she wasn't there.

"Oh yes it is John. You said I could do anything, so I did just that. Besides some ship rubble, your clear to leave this planet by the air. Though, may I borrow that ax for a second?"

"Sure…I don't need it," he handed her the weapon with disgust. He had pretty much done her chores, her unfinished chores. Approaching his escape he was hurled onto his back. "I thought I could go?"

"You may, but, who's to say you'll be not stopped by the ground force? I'm sure they saw all the women killed above, so they'll be coming here soon. There is only one way to prevent that." Sending the blade spinning through the trees she waved her hand in a circular motion bringing up a image. The image was of his father, walking along with the beast he had killed on his shoulder. The blade of the ax was imbedded in the tree, so the blood wasn't seen.

"Ah ha, this blade looks worthy of a great man. I shall keep it, and who knows, if my son turns around, it will be handed down to him." Proceeding along with the ax he came into a clearing to find the decapitated Elder. "Oh no, Elder Ra what has become of you?"

Kneeling down he pounded his fist into the ground. Coming from all sides of the woods the other men came. Though as they did, all of them stopped cold in their tracks. "Joseph…would you mind explaining this?"

"Oh, yes, I think. It would seem the Elder was decapitated by an edged weapon of some kind. Looking at the impact the body made, best estimation is 5 minutes ago. It is sad to see such a great man fall killed in such a high point of his life."

"Joseph…which weapon did you use on the hunt today?" One man kneeled down next to the body and looked at the point of entry of the cut.

"Well, my spear of course." He of course noticed he didn't have it with him. This indeed baffled him.

"Tim, would you tell us which weapon killed the Elder?" Coming forward was a middle aged man with a scruffy beard. His expertise was weaponry, and as he kneeled down he checked the body and head.

"No doubt here, should be an ax that fits this beheading." All eyes fell upon the weapon that Joseph held and all let out a gasp.

"W-What…you think this ax did this? Come now, if this were the weapon, would it not have-?" Holding the blade up he noticed a slight point of red at the tip. "I just found this ax some ways back; I'm not a murderer of Elders."

"Joseph, the evidence weighs heavily…in your having committed this crime. You know as well as we do, that any crime committed against another, is punishable by death."

"I didn't do it!" Noticing the surrounding troops, he held the ax firm in his hands. "If I have to kill all of you to convince my innocence…so be it." One at a time they came rushing at him. Joseph ducked under a spear thrust and spinning the ax he sank the blade into his heart. Pulling out he felt the tip of a sword penetrate his shoulder. Groaning he dropped to his knees and rolled along the ground cutting the legs off a man.

"Don't let him escape men!" The men then began to pile upon him, one after another they were flung off. Defending himself as he fled he locked blades with another Elder and sent him crashing into the tree, his head knocked hard as he slumped to the floor. Panic drifted into his heart as he climbed up a steep hill.

"I didn't kill him! I am one of your own; I am a protector of this very planet. Please you must understand." Standing on the hill he batted away at his friends, his coworkers. Catching one of his friends in the chin he sent his body rolling down the hill with rocks. Holding the ax over his head he caught a spear jutting at him, though he was caught from behind as a sword poked through his chest.

Blood poured freely from his open wound and several more weapons came at him. With too many to fend off, he sank to his knees finally and with his mouth open he saw an Elder, observing him as he walked forward. The Scythe was seen plainly, and his last words came out as he spoke. "For the crime of killing a fellow Elder…your life is-."

"Forgive me son…for I have-." A blinding light enveloped the scene and John bent over, his hands pounding into the ground. This was all too much, he had lost both his parents, and now the defense of the planet was left open for future attacks.

"You placed my ax at the scene of the crime? Why did you do that? Where did my father's spear go?" John let his booming voice echo over the sound of the birds chirping above.

"Those men were coming this way. And to have kept the spear at the scene with your father would only prove his innocence, and then they'd lead a inspection of just who was last seen with the Elder. Your father will be buried with his spear…and as a parting gift for you." The lady summoned the ax back and placed it on the ground before him.

"I ought to kill you where you stand," he gripped the handle and saw the fresh blood coating the weapon. If she stood still, and if he had patience, the kill would be easy, and settle his raw nerves.

"I am not alive dear child. Even with all the deeds done, I still will linger on, for I am bound to my grave. Though, with your departure, you can have fun…for both our sakes."

"I won't have anything more to do with you," rising up he glared at her. Walking to his ship he felt a barrier block him. Turning on his heel he snarled at her.

"You killed an Elder, which kind of makes us partners. My ax helped you, and, without the assistance of air and ground, you'd be killed by your fellow friends. I believe, that in all of this, you tossed aside what good image was clinging to you, and you've taken on a new one." Walking up to him she titled his chin up with her finger.

"Y-You made me evil?" John refused to believe it, even as his own words were coated with something so…satisfactory like. No, he couldn't have sunk this low.

"Yes child, though, you always were evil. You had the potential lurking deep within, all this loathing of your parents, and this longing to be elsewhere…so that you could further your hate. This used to be my ax, for it was the same one I used to kill that Elder's wife, and before her, many others died by it. My name is…Josey Magnais. My nickname was, the lady of forgotten woes. They were forgotten woes because over time people moved on, they were only reminded of the woes…when they saw my fleeting image."

"You wish for me to stay evil? Alright, I'll be the evil you want of me, it seems there is no other choice. No matter where I run, it will be your fleeting image that reminds me of my crimes." John reached out and found her cheek solid.

"That is right John. Now, I wish for you to go to Earth. Earth has opened a school for the aliens and them to be as one. I sense a good power surging there, and the school is the center of this. I will be coming to join you soon." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Trailing her long fingers through his hair she fed upon his hate. Feeling his hands along her back she sighed in content.

John was entangled in her embrace, and the taste was sour. Still, he found that she had given him a second chance to escape. Pulling back he breathed in her scent and backed towards his vessel. "I never saw myself going to school-."

"Yes, well, I see no other way to meet the good guys. Now play nice, by the time I arrive, I wish for there to be some left." Winking at him she disappeared.

"I think I've overstayed my welcome here." John climbed aboard his ship and let his dark fingers fly across the controls. Pulling at the yoke he positioned the ship for a high ascent, like a rocket. Hitting the thrusters he hit the atmosphere and soared into the great open expanse of space. Looking at the wreckage strewn about, he wept no tears; instead he pushed the ship for all it had for its destination Earth.


End file.
